epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Xolotl
Xolotl is an optional boss and summon in introduced in the v2 update. He can be found in the Greenwood Library, being the third wave of the Sketch Boss Rush. Appearance Overview Statistics Additionally, Xolotl is immune to both and . After level 26, Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Staff Strike |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 50 |Type2 = Physical |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 3x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status strength increased to 5x on Hard or Epic difficulties. Ignores Lovable. Only usable as a counter. |Attack3 = Sketch Bones x2 |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 200/6 |Type3 = Physical |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 5x |Acc3 = 80% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Only usable as a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Base spell is 3 hit, so retargeting and statuses happen on every third hit. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack4 = Sketch Skull x2 |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 150/2 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Dark |Element%4 = 50% |StatusIcon4 = |StatusChance4 = 100% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |Acc4 = 125% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Only usable as a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. Status strength increased to 2x on Hard or Epic difficulties. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack5 = Sketch Bones |Target5 = All |Power5 = 100/3 |Type5 = Physical |StatusIcon5 = |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 5x |Acc5 = 80% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Sketch Skull |Target6 = All |Power6 = 75 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Dark |Element%6 = 50% |StatusIcon6 = |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 1x |Acc6 = 125% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Status strength increased to 2x on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Buff 1 |Target7 = Self |StatusStrength7 = 20% |StatusIcon7 = |Notes7 = Both buff strengths increased to 40% when Xolotl is ≤49% HP and to 60% when he's ≤24% HP. Also gives 4x Bless on Hard or Epic difficulties. Does not take up Xolotl's action. |Attack8 = Buff 2 |Target8 = Self |StatusStrength8 = 20% |StatusIcon8 = |Notes8 = Both buff strengths increased to 40% when Xolotl is ≤49% HP and to 60% when he's ≤24% HP. Also gives 3x Regen on Hard or Epic difficulties. Does not take up Xolotl's action. |Attack9 = Pencil Stab |Target9 = Centered Single |Power9 = 80 80 |Type9 = Physical |StatusChance9 = -- 33% |StatusStrength9 = -- 1x |StatusIcon9 = -- |Acc9 = 125% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Notes9 = Status chance on the second hit increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Scales off Foe Weather Attack and Accuracy. Does not take up Xolotl's action. }} Battle logic Start of Turn (only if Foe Remix is enabled) ' * Summon score ≥ 3; ** Summons either a Bone Bat or a Master Wraith (same level as user). * Summon score increases by 1 if no other foes are left (checked at the start of Xolotl's turn), and resets to 0 after summoning foes. '''Pencil ' * ≤79% HP and hasn't used Pencil Stab yet → Pencil Stab; * ≤49% HP and only used Pencil Stab once → Pencil Stab; * ≤19% HP and only used Pencil Stab twice → Pencil Stab. * Since each cast of Pencil Stab doesn't take up an action, more than one can happen in a single turn if enough damage is dealt at once. '''Buff * ≤74% HP and hasn't Buffed yet → Buff 1 (1/2), Buff 2 (1/2); * ≤49% HP and has Buffed only once → Buff 1 (1/2), Buff 2 (1/2); * ≤24% HP and has Buffed only twice → Buff 1 (1/2), Buff 2 (1/2); * Since each cast of Buff 1/Buff 2 doesn't take up an action, more than one can happen in a single turn if enough damage is dealt at once. Action ''' * If Berserked, or catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Sketch Bones (1/2), Sketch Skull (1/2); * Otherwise → Ram (1/3), Sketch Bones (1/3), Sketch Skull (1/3). '''Counter * If Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled → 100% → Staff Strike (2/4), Sketch Bones x2 (1/4), Sketch Skull x2 (1/4); * Otherwise → 100% → Staff Strike. Strategy Summon Xolotl can be captured to be used as a summon. When used, Xolotl hits all foes with its Sketch Bones attack. |StatusChance = 200% |StatusStrength = 5x |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Trivia * Xolotl's name is "axolotl" with the "a" taken off; while Papalotl has a similar naming scheme, neither of them resemble their namesake. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses